poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Camp Everfree Crystal Gala
This is how the Camp Everfree Crystal Gala goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. Meg Griffin: Ryan? green light touches Ryan and he wakes up Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. I felt funny after the geodes change me. Meg Griffin: Ryan! Are you ok? Ryan F-Freeman: Meg? What just happened? Who did Gloriosa and I become? Meg Griffin: You and Gloriosa became Everfree Prince Gale and Gaia Everfree, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. WOW!!! Meg! Your anthro form! Meg Griffin: It looks amazing. I know. Crash Bandicoot: Ryan? Are you ok? and Sci-Twi look down at Ryan Sci-Ryan: Twilight? How come you got this form? Sci-Twi: to her geode necklace This and facing my inner Midnight Sparkle. Sci-Ryan: Wow. What does the rest of me look like? Sci-Twi: You. Only with a new outfit. Sci-Ryan: And those things? Sci-Twi his Dalek guns on his wrists Sci-Twi: Yeah. Them too. Crash Bandicoot: Sci-Ryan? You and Sci-Twi are flying. Only not as Midnight and Daydream Ryan. flies to Crash Sci-Ryan: Guess that's not the only thing strange about CHS students. Matau T. Monkey: What do you mean, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: I'm new to this stuff so I wouldn't know. Ryan F-Freeman: You really are a good Shadowbolt, Sci-Ryan. Your friend Sci-Twi is not the only one who faced their inner Midnight Sparkle. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Huh? pulls out a mirror to reveal that Human Crash has gained a crystal anthro form Thomas: I like this new crystal armor. Suits me. Crash Bandicoot: Wait a sec. Where's Cody and Megatron? gasps Maybe that blast killed him. and Cody appear in their crystal anthro forms Ryan F-Freeman: Cody? Sunset? What happened to you? Cody Fairbrother: The geode necklaces. Crash Bandicoot: crying Megatron was a great leader of the Decepticons and the Gladiator of Kaon. Who will be Sunset's bodyguard now? Who will Optimus be without him? Who's going to watch Ryan's Quest with me!? Sci-Ryan: Ryan's Quest? Ryan F-Freeman: I think it's a Kingdom Hearts based film, Sci-Ryan. Unknown voice: Hold the funeral, Crash. I'm not dead. Crash Bandicoot: I know, Ryan. It's just that.... Huh? Did you say it, Ryan? shakes his head for no Crash Bandicoot: Then who said that? around to see Megatron in his Crystal Anthro form What the?! Megatron: I didn't die. I helped. Crash Bandicoot: MEGATRON!!! Megatron Praise the Allspark, you're OK! I thought you were dead. Codylight Sparkle: Primus! That was loud! At least Spikewave and I got this cool looking crystal armor. Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know what happened to me. I didn't get those crystal armor what-cha-ya-call-it. shows a mirror to reveal that Ryan has gain an crystal anthro form with wings Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Sci-Ryan: Ryan? What does the rest of you look like? Ryan F-Freeman: Me. Only with a new outfit. Sci-Twi: Ryan. How did you get that form? Ryan F-Freeman: You know how. You were there. Sci-Ryan: What did Midnight Sparkle say and do to you in your mind? uses his magic to create a projection of what happened Midnight Sparkle: You will never control me. My boyfriend will always be a part of you! Ryan F-Freeman: as he gains Dark Ryan's wings, his fire glasses and horn NNNOOOO!!!!! Mal: Yes. My plan is working. Cody Fairbrother: Ryan! Listen to me! You are in charge! Not Mal! Mike: You can't let Mal control you like he did with me. Sci-Ryan: You are the light, Ryan! The force of good! Indigo Zap: Yeah, Ryan the Wondercolt! Kick Mal out! Matau T. Monkey: Kick Mal's butt and make him pay! Evil Ryan: Dark Ryan is a part of you. Evil Anna: But, prove that Mal is not! Adagio Dazzle: You will be free, Ryanagio. Sonata Dusk: Use the magic inside you. Jibanyan: We believe in you, Ryan. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Break through Mal's control, Ryan! Cody Fairbrother: You... Are not... Dark Ryan F-Freeman! close his eyes and when he open them Ryan F-Freeman: You're right. Dark Ryan maybe a part of me but I am Ryan F-Freeman. The Prime-Prince of Friendship! Mal: You will be mine!! [charges at Ryan but Ryan pushes Mal back with his magic starts to fade away Mal: Ryan! Wait! Don't do this! No one will double-cross your friends and Flain with me in charge? I'm a part of you. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. A part of Mike that I don't need anymore. And for the record, I never forgive you. Goodbye, Mal. walking away from Mal Mal: No... NO! It's MY time! MIIINNNNE!!!! fades from existence and the projection disappears Mal: Was that me? Crash Bandicoot: More like an evil version of you, Mal. You are a villain. Matau T. Monkey: Hold it, fellas. Where is Gloriosa? Gloriosa Daisy: gasps Ryan! to him and hugs him Ryan. I'm so sorry for making you into what I was. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. And going by my time here, I'll forgive you. Evil Ryan: This outfit looks awesome. I think it's worn by Ansem.. uh.. Xehanort's Heartless. Unicron got destroyed and Thunderwing with him. Evil Anna: the broken Dark Sparkle in the bin I know I should not litter, but that crown is rubbish. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Evil Ryan: And yet, why? Why do you want to save this camp for us while trapping us with it? the voice of Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless) You know Cody and I are heroes. We both follow where the darkness leads. Gloriosa Daisy: I was consumed by magic so Ryan and I can save my camp. crying and hugs Ryan Sci-Ryan: Poor Gloriosa. If it weren't for me, Twilight would be taken over by Midnight Sparkle and I would be Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan